Lelouch's Motorcycle Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch decides to use a motorcycle which leads to antics involving the sky.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced around the living room and said "I have a really good idea."

C. C. replied "Hold on there you wise guy."

Lelouch said "Hey. I haven't even announced my plan and you're already judging me."

C. C. replied "All of your ideas lead to chaos."

Lelouch proudly said "You don't have to worry about that this time. In fact this idea involves safety."

C. C. asked "What's your newest scheme about?"

Lelouch said "A motorcycle has been in Ashford Academy's parking lot for a few days so I'm going to borrow it."

C. C. assumed that would lead to trouble so she replied "Don't take the motorcycle."

Lelouch was very confident that his plan was good despite all of the failed schemes he's done in the past few months. He said "There doesn't seem to be anything that dangerous about borrowing the motorcycle."

C. C. asked "Did you get permission from the motorcycle's owner?"

Lelouch said "No. I don't know who owns the motorcycle. I'm simply going to drive around in the motorcycle for a while. It'll be super cool and fun."

C. C. replied "Your plan's a driving disaster."

Lelouch felt offended by C. C.'s comment. He proudly said "I'm one of the greatest drivers ever."

C. C. burst into laughter. She said "The things you brag about are so exaggerated that they crack me up."

A few minutes later Lelouch got some donuts and danced to Ashford Academy's parking lot. He got excited about the motorcycle. Lelouch asked one of the teachers "Has the motorcycle's owner showed up?"

The teacher answered "The motorcycle's owner seems to be a mystery."

Lelouch stepped on the motorcycle and turned it on. He said "It's motorcycle time. That doesn't sound as cool as it should, but coolness is unimportant compared to awesomeness." Lelouch started driving the motorcycle. He drove out of the parking lot and started driving around the city.

A gentleman driving a different motorcycle saw Lelouch and said "That's a really cool motorcycle dude."

Lelouch asked "What grade would you give it?"

Lelouch parked his motorcycle at a nearby store so the other motorcycle driver could review it long enough to give it a grade. The gentleman said "I would give it a B-."

Lelouch wanted a better grade than a B-. He said "Come on reviewer dude. What's wrong with this motorcycle?"

The gentleman said "The mirror windows are gone, the wheels aren't in that good condition, the steering controls are damaged, and there's donuts stuck all over the motorcycle."

Lelouch said "This motorcycle is super good at driving around and being which is what matters." Lelouch got back onto the motorcycle and continued driving around the city. He saw a hang glider nearby so he decided to tie the hang glider to the motorcycle. He said "The hang glider will add coolness to the motorcycle." The hang glider started flying up into the sky along with Lelouch and the motorcycle.

Diethard Ried saw a hang glider flying in the sky with Lelouch and the motorcycle. Diethard tapped Kaname Ohgi on the head several times and said "I see something totally crazy in the sky."

Ohgi asked "What's going on?"

Diethard said "Some punk is flying in the sky with a hang glider and a motorcycle."

Ohgi looked up and saw what was going on. Ohgi said "That guy is probably really brave, but he's a big risk taker for trying to do that."

Diethard said "This is a big event. This'll be the biggest broadcast of the month. I'm going to a big news story about it."

Ohgi asked "How are you going to be able to broadcast something that's far away?"

Diethard said "I have a great plan that'll take care of that." Diethard grabbed his news camera, strapped on a hang glider, and started flying in the sky.

Despite Lelouch's desire to do cool stuff with the motorcycle he was starting to regret taking it. Lelouch said "This is the most dangerous thing that I've done this month."

Diethard replied "Speaking of the month I'm going to win the best broadcaster of the month award." Diethard turned on his new camera and started recording Lelouch's antics in the sky.

Lelouch said "I need some help dude."

Diethard responded "Don't worry. You'll get the popularity you need from this big broadcasting story. People are going to love this story. They'll be impressed and inspired about it. Less talented broadcasters will be tempted to hire people to drive motorcycles while tied to hang gliders, but it won't work as well. I'm the first one to ever broadcast this so I'm the most creative by comparison."

Lelouch said "I don't understand your random words."

Diethard responded "You don't need to worry about that. You're a young punk so you barely know anything. In a few years you'll be a smart gentleman like me. However you won't be that special compared to me, because I'm a classic. Well a young classic. I'm pretty young, but I'm super smart. I have the brains, cleverness, charm, and coolness that troublemakers like you lack."

Lelouch said "Thanks you ego filled weirdo."

Diethard replied "Don't feel offended. You lack what it takes to be a normal and good addition to the world, but your crazy antics are going to be a memorable part of my broadcasting legacy."

Lelouch said "I need to get free from the hang glider so I can get back to the ground."

Diethard asked "How are you supposed to do that?"

Lelouch proudly said "Foolish braggers like you would be clueless during a mission like this, but I know how to save myself and the motorcycle." Lelouch took the hang glider off. He thought that would be a smart way to get back to the ground, but he realized that he could crash land to the ground so he made Diethard share his hang glider. The other hang glider gently fell to the ground, but the motorcycle crash landed to the ground and broke apart.

Lelouch said "It'll probably take like twenty minutes for us to float back to the ground. Thankfully I know how to use this time for important stuff." Lelouch started dancing around, but he fell out of the hang glider. Lelouch crash landed on some grass. He didn't get hurt.

Diethard replied "Crashing down without pain seems like too much fun to skip out on." Diethard took his hang glider off and crash landed on some grass. He passed out.

Lelouch said "C. C. will make fun of me for hours if I tell her what happened so I'll tell her that I never borrowed the motorcycle."

Lelouch went back home and lied to C. C. about what happened. Lelouch proudly asked "Are you proud of me for deciding to not use the motorcycle?"

C. C. burst into laughter again and said "Your lies are delightful nonsense."


End file.
